Maiden
by Naylaena
Summary: The price of a thought; the weight of a heart; the rapture of the flesh. A love of light; darkened sight; the Worlds come crashing down. She will Wait No Longer; Fate will Stall no more; Hear the future drumming now. :SoraxKairi: :Lemon: :4501 Hits: R
1. Prologue

**.:. Maiden .:.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Soft, nor any of the characters rightfully owned and portrayed by Disney, Tim Burton, or Warner Brothers Entertainment.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. Sequel to Waiting No Longer.

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Violence, Mild Language, and Lemons

Prologue

Death held no fear for her. Her life harnessed only vengeance. With what determination remained in her, she would exact the pain on those who crippled her life and her dreams. By the dark waters, she found a boat man. In the river of no reflection, she sat in stoic silence. Her eyes glistened with the ripeness of purpose. She had harvested an opportunity with a king, and would lay her life for him. Without him, she had no chance of punishing those who maimed her. Without him, her life was hollow.

"Never seen th' likes of you in the flesh here before." She did not reply to the boat man. He paused for a reply, but he shrugged his bones, pushing against the deathly waters. Her gaze was intent on the apex of the cavern; there she would find what another had found. A wind from this dreary plane had brought a whisper of an object that held some key. A key, her new king observed, that could potentially bring them closer to the conclusion of their journey. Or his journey really. She was only there to reap the benefits of his success.

She leapt from the boat as the boat man went to tie it to the dock. He looked on curiously.

"I'm just the ferry man." With that, he pushed off to see if any visitors were to be collected. Inside the skull structure, she could hear rejoicing. A dissonant duet sang repetitively, while a deeper life seemed to be raking in joy. The deeper voice was obviously the Lord of that world.

"Well, boys, looks like Zeus won't be th' one wielding the power anymore."

"We found the Princess! We found the Princess!"

She stood in the shadows, Cerberus having been released to torment souls in joyous triumph. She felt the impulse to grab the bottle; it was in plain sight before her, the object rolled inside. It was perched before the Lord of the Dead on a table of skulls, as two of his demons danced awkwardly about it. She so desired to grab it and race from the Underworld, but she knew time would yield the bottle to her.

"But, uh, Boss..." The dancing stopped, but Hades continued in his rejoicing. He continued to drag on a rather expensive looking cigar.

"...even though we, uh, have the bottle...what does it mean?" Hades stopped the sweet sucking and stared down at the marine and magenta demons.

"What he means tah say is, uh, how can we use what it says?" Hades laughed.

"Simple, simple! Every god knows that Kingdom Hearts is the ultimate gig, right?"

"Yeah, but, uh..." Hades manifested beside the two jumpy demons in a plume of midnight smoke.

"The one who controls Kingdom Hearts controls the world. Well, Kingdom Hearts won't give itself to anyone. It needs someone to _take_ it. There are nine keys, three for each Divine Trinity. What's with the whole trinity things anyway? Yeesh. So, fellas, we just found the ninth key. All we gotta do is liberate the _key_ from its _chest_."

"But, uh...what if...and I mean this hypothetically...we...lost...the bottle?"

"Well, then I'd have to kill you."

"Oh." The demons, Pain and Panic, suddenly rushed off. As Hades turned, he noticed something different. Or, the lack of something. His eyes widened.

"_**PAIN!! PANIC!!" **_

Hellfire burst from the skull cavern as she glided across the dark Styx, the bottle tucked safely in her chest. It seemed to sear her heart, warm, but bitter in irony. She knew what was supposed to be held in the bottle, and it only soured her own heart more. The ferryman, Charon, watched as she landed deftly and rapidly on the foot of the staircase ascending into the living world. Vengeance was all she lived for. And her king would see her through.


	2. Mahjong

**.::. Maiden .::.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix, nor any of the characters rightfully owned and portrayed by Disney and/or Square Enix.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. Sequel to Waiting No Longer.

**Genres:** Action, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Violence, Mild Language, and [Lemons]

* * *

_I love you, Kairi...I trust you with all my heart, and want nothing but for you to be happy...and I will always protect you...I will always be beside you, and I promise never to leave you waiting...__

* * *

_

"Sora, push over! I can't see!" Kairi whined in a fierce whisper. She climbed over him, forcing his face to the salt-lathered boards of the fishing schooner. He muffled protest into the planking, but Kairi merely shushed him, gingerly peering over the side of the crow's nest. She could just make out the silvery sheen of Riku's head, waiting at the docks for the mail to arrive to the island. Sora turned his neck awkwardly, shimmying from under Kairi to the edge of the nest that remained unoccupied. Carefully, he poked his head above the nest from under Kairi's arm. "Is he doing anything yet?"

"No. He's just...waiting." Kairi and Sora peered intently on the bob of silver hair below. They anxiously watched to see if he did something; anything.

"He's just...standing there."

"Of course, Sora, he's waiting!"

"But for who?" Both fell into pensive silence, yearning to know what made stoic Riku more silent in the past few weeks. They had tried coaxing it out of him, but nothing seemed to work. He seemed to have little confidence in himself since Sora and Kairi had become an official couple. He had always been pleased with himself, and strong in his ways. But, now, the dating scene barely yielded a week long relationship for him. The island girls were never deep enough for Riku; they could never understand his need for purpose, life, and adventure.

"Look! He's moving!" Kairi protested in a whisper, and they watched as Riku inched towards the dock as the small mail boat pulled up to port. Riku stood, unmoved by the sea breeze, marine eyes fixated on the mailman as he docked the boat and disembarked with the small rucksack of letters, bills, and magazines. The mailman smiled at Riku, reached into his rucksack, and withdrew an envelope to him. With that, he left, and Riku opened the envelope with subdued haste.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know." Kairi replied to Sora, just as curious and unknowledgeable as her adored. Riku read the letter in minutes, then glanced around before pocketing the letter, and walking home to the small apartment complex on Seabrooke Avenue the three lived at, along with an elderly woman and her cat, a fisherman, and a newlywed couple with twins on the way.

Kairi and Sora slumped back into the nest, each looking into the other's eyes and thinking.

"He's practically dated every girl here. Who's left?"

"Could it be someone from another world?"

"That'd be my guess. But who?" Sora looked up to the setting sky as if the answer could be etched in the clouds for him. Kairi, too, thought deeply.

"But who is Riku's type?" Sora asked.

"A better question is, what _is_ Riku's type?" Neither could answer the question. Riku had always kept himself close and distant, open and mysterious. The closer you got to him, the more questions remained unanswered.

"What day is it?" Sora's question was sudden and worried. Kairi was taken a back, and thought for a moment.

"It's..." A look of sheer horror sparked between her face and his.

"Friday!" They both exclaimed the day at the same time, and in a frantic motion, each leapt for the rope ladder. Sora fumbled and fell from the fishing boat outlook, catching the rope ladder below with his left arm. The ladder jiggled, Kairi clinging to it before continuing her frantic descent. Sora was jumpy, waiting for Kairi to get down. Finally, she leapt from the sixth rung, landing on the boat deck.

"C'mon, or else Riku'll think we're up to something!" Kairi exclaimed as she continued her frantic pace, gracefully tripping from the fishing schooner onto the dock. Sora followed her in a similar suit.

"But we were up to something." He observed, leaving Kairi only to roll her eyes. Sora's pace quickened, passing Kairi, but only a little. He did not want to leave her behind. They puffed and panted their way to Seabrooke Avenue, where Sora took a sharp corner into the lot of the apartment complex. It was a deep burgundy against the sunset, with bright white shutters and tiled roof. Sora thrust the door open for Kairi as she sprinted inside, and groaned silently at the two flights of stairs that stood in her way.

She lighted each step with a huff, turning the corner to the next flight of stairs quickly as Sora took the steps two at a time with his lanky stride. Finally, they made it to the second landing where they shared an apartment. Each held their dying breath as Sora fumbled with the door's knob. And...a sigh of relief came when the door did not budge. With hand shaking with relief, Sora took the key from his pocket and unlatched the door, Kairi controlling her breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow onto the front of her hand.

"I can't…believe…we made it." Kairi panted as Sora pocketed the key and opened the chipped white door, encrusted with beach sand. They both stepped inside.

"So…where were you two?" Hair stood on the back of their necks. They turned- Riku. He smirked, relaxing against the red futon that boldly dominated the small living room. His silver hair fell casually to his shoulders, lying against his collar like aqueous silver. His Caribbean eyes looked intriguingly at Sora and Kairi, both frozen and bumbling over their words.

"I…uh…we…were…getting ice!"

"Getting fresh air!" Kairi turned, frowning at Sora. His words had jumbled and stabbed their unborn lie. He laughed, perspired more than he had into their frantic beeline, and smiled, eating any other words in his mouth behind a goofy grin.

"Getting fresh ice for the air, huh?" Riku asked, but pressed on no further. He put his arms behind his head, cushioning his teasing gaze onto his friends. Making them squirm for comfort was always one of the more fun perks of becoming the official third wheel. Especially when Sora was so easy to make blush; he never liked being put under the spotlight when it came to personal questions.

"Yes, Riku, we were. We went outside for a walk and decided to get some ice. I figured you'd like a cold drink, but hey, if you don't, then that's just fine." Kairi feigned an annoyed smirk, but a bubbling giggle threatened to give her away.

"Oh, sorry, Kairi. I didn't realize that. Could I have a glass of ice and some lemonade then?" Riku's sarcasm failed to completely ebb from his words. Kairi bowed out of the room, leaving Sora to sigh, and fall down into a beat-up sand colored recliner. He scratched the back of his head, and turned to Riku.

"So…what'd you do today?" Riku turned to Sora, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine…and yours?"

"Good, good…" Silence pervaded the room. Sora tapped his foot impatiently. He looked about the small living area, with its sandy wallpaper, white crown molding, and the various snapshots and pictures scattered on the mostly blank walls. The small talk diversion was not working. Strategy was not quite Sora's forte, especially in an impromptu situation.

"Have you heard from the King lately?"

"Huh?" Sora was thrown back by this question. Riku was now sitting up, his sculpted arms resting on his legs. He leaned forward; Riku was genuinely curious to hear an answer. They had not openly discussed their business for months. Since Riku had returned from his conference with the King two years ago, life had resulted in welcome normalcy and regulation for them. Slowly, their adventures ebbed into retold stories and times past. The regularity of their reclaimed lives was a new sensation for them, and thus far, it was a nice change.

"Not since a year ago with his Christmas card. I only see Donald and Goofy when they come by with a package or an update. Why? Is something wrong?" Sora perked up. _No, nothing can be wrong. Everything was fixed._

"No reason. I was just thinking today…about the Worlds." Riku sat back, his gaze resting on the mahogany coffee table. A photograph of them, naive fourteen and fifteen-year-olds, proudly standing before a makeshift raft, rested on the table where Riku gazed.

"Sora!" Kairi whispered fiercely. Sora turned, noticing Kairi. She held her slender finger up to her lips, motioning her other hand frantically to come over to where she was. Sora looked back at Riku, torn. He continued to stare at the photograph pensively.

"'Scuse me, Riku." Sora got up and bounced to the kitchenette, where Kairi sighed.

"Help me make ice!"

"What?" Sora was dumbfounded. Kairi held up a soaking wet tray.

"We need ice to make Riku think we weren't following him!" Kairi whispered under her breath. Sora nodded, then ushered Kairi into the corner of the kitchenette furthest from the archway leading to the living room. Kairi put the tray of water down carefully, then stepped behind Sora and waited. Sora opened his palm, and as he pulled into a fist, the hard handle of the keyblade was secured in his hand. He held up the subtly tapered end of the key to the tray, and he sighed, clearing his mind.

"Blizzaga." Crystals spiraled around the body of his blade, and shot an arctic blast at the tray. A loud shattering and crackling echoed in the kitchenette. Kairi and Sora winced.

"Kairi? Do you need help with that lemonade?" Riku called from the living room.

"No! No, Riku, we're fine! Just fine!" Kairi left the room to assure Riku, and Sora began to whack the iceberg of a tray with his keyblade as silently as he could. The tray was hidden deep inside the robust mound of ice, and only now could Sora actually grab the corner of it.

"Kairi, it sounds like you're beating someone in there." Riku said, trying to see if everything was alright.

"No! It's fine; really! Sora's just cracking the ice in the bag now." Sora cussed in the other room, proceeded by louder bangs and shrill cracks. Kairi attempted to push Riku back down onto the futon, as he was attempting to make his way to the kitchenette. Though difficult as Riku was about a foot and an inch or three taller, Kairi managed to make him relax back into his futon.

"You know, you two never were the subtlest people, but this is ridiculous. What's going on?" Riku asked, peering through locks of quicksilver at Kairi, now slightly above eye level as she stood before him. Kairi was unnerved by his gaze. She couldn't lie again; she would give herself and Sora away. But, if Riku knew they had been following him to the docks for a little over a week now, how would he react? Doubtless he'd be angry at them. Privacy was a valued thing for him. If he knew they had violated one of his few enforced policies, they may just well have to become a two-person party.

"We made you lemon ice!" Sora came in, beaming, frost tipping the natural spikes of his mocha hair. On a small platter, he had three cups of slushing yellow ice.

"...sure." Riku asked no more questions, shook his head, and took a cup. He sipped it and licked his lips. Kairi took a place on the sand hued recliner, while Sora plopped beside Riku on the red futon.

"So what game should we play tonight?" By now, the sun had gone, and the tawny wall sconces lit the living room. Sora sipped on his lemon ice as Kairi patiently awaited an answer.

"What about chess?" Kairi offered. Sora shook his head.

"No more chess! I'm tired of always losing."

"We can't help it if you're not good at thinking, Sora." Riku jested. Kairi giggled, stifling it with an innocent sip of her ice. Sora just pouted, but laughed.

"How about Dead Man's Dice? We haven't played that in a while." The small chest with the game from Will Turner and Elizabeth Swanson was tucked away in the cherry wood shelving towards the hall that led to the bedroom.

Among its shelves were the various games and memorabilia they had collected or received from otherworldly friends over the years. They had continued to keep in contact with most of their friends; Kairi had only been able to meet the ones at the Castle or Radiant Garden. Among the shelves were the chess set from Belle and Beast, a photograph of Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, and the gang, play masks from the Olympus Theatre, an elephant bone, Nightmare Cards from Jack and Sally, a key to Agrabah from Jasmine, and a small, thin box wrapped in silk with the emblem of China on it.

"I don't really feel like a dice game tonight." Riku admitted, sighing. Sora then got up, swiftly moving to the shelf. He crouched down, and grabbed the box wrapped in silk on the bottom. Sora struggled with the word written on it as it brought it over. Giving up, he grabbed the inscribed card:

"From Fa Mulan, Captain Li Shang. (and Mushu). 'Come visit us sometime! We'd be honored to see you guys again.'" Sora flipped over the card, and blushed. In scrawled lettering, written with claws dipped in ink: "'And we'd like to see your girlfriend, too. She probably needs a vacation anyways.'"

"Hehe." Kairi giggled at Mushu's note on the back; she had vague impressions of him as a Summon. Riku smirked as well.

"Why don't we play this?" Sora asked.

"What is it?" Riku asked, leaning to look at the ornate box.

"Mah-Jong...Mahjong. I think." Sora untied the silk wrap, and placed the box on the table. Kairi slid onto her knees beside the table, and Riku hunched over on the futon. Sora found multitudes of small, ceramic tiles with various images painted and etched into them. As he searched for the instructions, Riku picked up a small tile with blue and green stones etched onto it, turning it over in his hand. Kairi noticed a small tile with red flowers, delicately painted, on it. She picked it up, feeling the curve of the brush beneath her finger.

"Jeez, this is more complicated than I thought!" Sora turned the paper sideways and uprights, as though looking at the instructions from a different angle could make it clear for them.

"Here, let me see." Riku took the instructions, scanning them quickly.

"Well, it should be for four players, but I think we can do it. It's like a card game, but with tiles, points, and dice...these are the Honor Tiles, and those are the Flower and Joker tiles." Riku pointed to the correct tiles as he spoke. For another few minutes, he continued reading the instructions, and translating them into simpler terms, though it was not that easy. Sora began to feel a bit restless.

"Can we start playing? We can figure it out as the game goes on." Sora then dealt thirteen tiles to each of them, and lined up the remaining tiles as a wall on the table. The chips were laid, and the three friends began to play. On more than one occasion, Riku and Sora bickered about a particular move. The instructions became a holy document of intervention, and Kairi just giggled, playing along and accepting any rules or changes that came. When Sora shouted "Royal flush!", and grinned widely, Kairi erupted into laughter. Riku hung his head, but could not suppress the smirk. Sora laughed loudly as well, beginning to give up the Mahjong rules. It became Poker-Yahtzee-Uno-Jong to Sora.

The three of them, sitting there in the living room, were a testament of time. From childhood through adulthood, they still laughed. Despite the hardships they fought, the things they endured few ever must suffer, was something few friends could survive. Though taller, grown, and matured, their laughter was the same. Kairi's silvery laugh rang as sharp and sweet as it had when she had perpetually failed at racing Riku and Sora. Riku's smirk and chuckle remained confident and true as it had when he won a sword fighting match. Sora's laugh resonated with the same strength and joy as it had when he found everyone hiding when he was the seeker.

"So, Riku..." Kairi began, discarding a tile as she took one from the back wall tiles, "have you been up to anything exciting?"

"Not really. Just the same on the fishing docks everyday." Riku took a Wind tile, smiled, and discarded a Stone tile. Sora bit his lip, trying to see if he had any Melds in his hand or not; it would be painful if he discarded the tile that could let him win now. They'd been playing for well over an hour now.

"Oh." Kairi hid the dejected look in her face. She wanted a hint, any hint, of this secret lover of Riku's! He had found nothing with Selphie, nothing with Bellamie, nor anything with the four other short, very short, relationships with other Destiny Island girls. If this love made Riku more introspective and secluded than usual, then this girl must be a keeper! But who?

"Ha!" Sora exclaimed, but then screwed up his face, and frowned. He had discarded the wrong tile! He just sighed, wishing luck were on his side. It was Kairi's turn, and she thought for a while, looking at her hand of thirteen tiles. Sora looked ro Riku, whose gaze remained on the photograph on the coffee table before the home-made raft. His face was mostly hidden by streams of silver hair, but if Sora could piece together the expression, it seemed almost....painfully confused.

"You know, me and Sora were going to go to the island in a few days. Do you want to come?" Kairi asked innocently. Riku looked up to her.

"No, it's alright. You two have fun."

"If you want, you can bring someone." Kairi discarded a tile after picking up another one; if she got one more Stone tile, she could get the four Melds that would win her the game. Riku looked curiously at Kairi, not swaying his gaze as he picked up a fourteenth tile.

"Bring someone? Who..." Riku trailed off, and suddenly became tense. The game froze where it was. The flow of turns halted completely. Kairi shifted awkwardly. She had been too forward. She was worried that she would be. Silence permeated the room. Sora looked to Riku, then to Kairi. He put down his tiles, openly displaying his hand. A gesture that effectively seemed to end the game.

"Riku, I'm sorry! I know you don't like people asking about personal stuff, but I just wanted to know who she is." Kairi frowned. She felt awful. She worried if Riku hated her now, worried if she stepped over a boundary that she could not double-back from.

"She?" Riku seemed taken aback, emotions beginning to bubble inside him.

"Riku, we jus' want ya to be happy. We don't care who, just as long as she's good for you." Sora added, trying to shade Kairi from some of the outpouring emotions and expressions on Riku's face.

"You guys can go ahead to the Island without me. I hope you have fun. And as for this 'she'...we'll talk later." Riku stood up, and proceeded across the floor. Anger and frustration was absent from his voice, and his calm demeanor was both a blessing and unnerving. Kairi stood up from her place on the floor, and looked across to Riku.

"Oh, and next time you two follow me...try to be a little quieter. People at the Market could hear you whisper." Riku smirked, and closed the door behind him softly as he left their apartment. The ticking of a clock made the only noise in the room. Kairi turned, and met Sora's eyes. The two suddenly erupted into nervous, and relieved, laughter. Kairi's face turned a beat red, and Sora held his sides. As their laughter ebbed, they fell into a silent routine of cleaning up after Game Night. Kairi grabbed the cups and tray, and began to wash them in the porcelain sink as Sora collected the tiles. He gawked at Kairi's hand, and laughed as he realized he hadn't had a chance to win anyways.

As he packed the tiles away into the silk wrapped box, he looked at the photograph Riku had seemed so intent upon. Sora wondered what kinds of words formed in Riku's mind. What things he thought, how he formed them, and what he saw in the photograph. It seemed to Sora that they weren't looking at the same picture. And what had Riku meant when he had been 'thinking about the Worlds'?

"Sora, I'm gonna go to bed, 'kay?" Kairi came over, snapping Sora out of a trance, still holding the Mahjong box in his hands. She leaned over, and kissed him gently on the lips, before retiring to their bedroom. He tucked the box away in the shelves, and looked over their apartment. He opened his palm, and soon beheld the gold hilt of his keyblade. It shone with mystic allure in the tawny luminescence of the wall scones. Sora swiped the air with the blade, and sighed as the blade dissolved into its resting place. He flicked off the light, and went to his beloved place beside Kairi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the first floor of the apartment complex, Riku sat at his corner desk in the small living room he had.

From one of the small drawers, he procured an envelope ripped open hastily. He sighed. They thought it was a secret lover. He had feared...they knew. He could not allow them to go through another ordeal. The two of them had already proven themselves Lovers of Light. Did they have to go through more pain to prove themselves in love to the Worlds, again?

Riku opened the envelope, and read with reinvigorated dread the small words scrawled on the note with the King's seal on the bottom.

_"Riku- The Keys to Kingdom Hearts we were protecting have disappeared."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for patience. Thank you for reviewing. And thank you for reading. I believe this sequel will be very interesting; I've worked very, very hard outlining it. Bare with me on scheduling and updates. I will attempt to stand by whatever I state. In this case, expect Chapter Three before the New Year. Please notify me of any grammatical errors especially, but do not be too judgemental; I skimped on my editing in order to publish this chapter as quickly as possible.


	3. Needs and Desires

**.::. Maiden .::.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix, nor any of the characters rightfully owned and portrayed by Disney and/or Square Enix.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. Sequel to Waiting No Longer.

**Genres:** Drama, Action, Romance

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Violence, Mild Language, and _**[Lemons]**_

------

Chapter Two

The morning light stabbed Kairi through her closed eyes. She groaned, rolling away from the daggers of sunlight, nuzzling into the back of Sora's warm neck. She held her hands behind the small of his back, like a puzzle piece in the game of sleeping couple jigsaw. Sora's sleep was not interrupted, and his chest rose and fell methodically. The warmth of his skin was comforting, touching Kairi where her white silk top did not cover. However, the sunlight's malicious intentions prevailed. Proving it in vain to keep sleeping, Kairi sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinking a few times to focus her sight.

Leaning over to her night stand, she picked up the radio clock to find that the alarm she had set was muted. Sighing gruffly, she flipped the apricot sheet off of her and zombie-stalked to the master bathroom. She had planned to do a few errands today, and get an order of thassala shells done before four so she could have some time to cook dinner for Sora and Riku. Saturday was her night to cook, but Sunday was all Sora. His ability to cook had expanded from cereal to some simple spaghetti dishes or stews in a crock pot. Which, incidentally, meant Kairi and Riku were fairly sick of beef stews on Sunday.

Slipping fluidly from her white silk pajamas, she fiddled with the temperature of the bath water. As the water began to heat, Kairi opened the maple medicine cabinet, grabbing her birth pill, some lip gloss, and mascara. She generally kept her image natural; makeup had always been too much of a hassle for her. It just felt like caked on paint, hiding herself away. Plus, growing up, sand always ended up making her face look like a canvas of fleshy gravel if she wore any foundation or blush.

Swallowing the pill, she felt the water, sighing as its twinging warmth invigorated her body. Switching it to the showerhead, she climbed into the porcelain bathtub, closing the vibrant, palm-green shower curtain. It tended to pale the evergreen tiling of the bathroom. She scrubbed fairly quickly, wanting to be done and finished with her chores so she could relax a bit. The Bohemian lifestyle never left her, or anyone on Destiny Islands, for that matter, despite any dramatic occurrences in their lives. Leisure was valued and upheld, but not laziness. There was a difference. Perhaps not to outsiders, but to those who knew the Destiny Islanders and its Main Island, there was a distinct line.

She yelped when she felt a warm hand grab her left thigh, and the other massage her right breast. Kairi put her hands on the tiled wall to secure herself, feeling the hand on her thigh slide up, slowly, tantalizingly, and slid in and out of her entrance. She was annoyed with herself at being seduced so quickly.

"S-Sora, please I-I'm late." She focused on her words. Sora slowed his actions, hesitating, but did not completely stop. The pause allowed reason to flood back into Kairi's mind again.

"Please?" Sora asked. His voice was hungry, but also pitifully earnest. She felt his hand pull away from her entrance, replaced with the grazing warmth of Sora's throbbing head. He was already hard. She sighed, and Sora kissed the back of her neck, the shower raining rivets of water along her body. The tips of Sora's spiked hair began to be weighed down by the shower, lightly tangling with the locks of magenta hair stuck to Kairi's back.

Kairi sighed again, and lifted her left leg slightly. Sora's smile was not seen, but felt. He grabbed her smooth, talcum thigh, and secured her leg on the edge of the bathtub. Putting his hands on her hips, he guided her onto him as he bent his knees slightly to better meet her height. Kairi moaned, clutching at the soap shelf. Sora began rocking back and forth, light sprays of water exploding from their flesh as they smacked together. The water began to cool, but neither noticed. Sora thrusted himself into her faster, gripping her hips harder as he began beating against her rapidly.

Kairi gasped, water running down her face. She tried to avoid getting water in her mouth, but as she felt Sora thrust repeatedly with more zeal, lightly growling in pleasure, she felt it nearly impossible not to moan. She put her slender hand on Sora's hip, and he paused. He watched as she stood, her womanhood moist with more than water. Kairi lifted herself off of Sora, and turned to face him. She kissed Sora passionately, and hooked her right leg around his hip. Cradling her velvet soft ass, he lifted her onto him. She slipped once, each now drenched in lukewarm water. He quickly grabbed her left leg, hoisting her higher onto him as she locked herself more firmly in place. Sora let one hand go momentarily, and guided himself into Kairi once more. Grabbing her upper waist, he again began thrusting.

Water dripped and meshed on their bodies. Kairi's breasts filled Sora's vision, and he suckled on the rosy nipple of one as they jounced with every passionate thrust. Their flesh slapped louder, and Sora huffed. Kairi's calves began to go numb, but she ignored it. She began to feel a euphoria spread her body, as though Sora lit a sparkler inside her, each flake of fire another tiny spasm of pleasure in each and every pore.

Kairi moaned loudly. Surprised by a sudden surge of pleasure, she gasped, and cried out Sora's name. Her hands flew to the sides of her. She grabbed onto the shower curtain rod, and flattened her palm on the tiled wall to balance herself. She shifted herself slightly, and allowed her pelvis to move accordingly with Sora. She screamed, and she orgasmed. Sora came as well, and weakly rocked against Kairi as the climax drifted away softly.

Slowly, Sora pulled out of Kairi, and lowered her. Weak in the knees, she stumbled and slipped. Sora caught her under her arms. Each of them now shivered; the shower was pouring out cold water. Kairi was guided out of the bathtub, still feeling a fizzling of pleasure in her vagina, as well as her brain. Sora felt tired, dripping wet, and exhilarated with carnal pleasure. A surge of affection for Kairi was in his heart, as he observed her slender, drenched tropic sand body tremble with the aftershocks of passion. Her face was cold, yet remained flushed with lust. She grabbed a pink beach towel, and wrapped herself in it.

"Wow." She breathed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Sora plunked next to her, and tenderly kissed her cheek, cold with water and flushed with love.

"Aren't you late for something?" Sora asked curiously. Kairi began to be wrenched back to reality. She frowned at Sora, and punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"That's for making me late!" Kairi then smirked mischievously. She grabbed Sora's face in her hands, and pressed her moist lips against his. Her tongue ravaged his mouth, savoring the unique flavor of him and his breath as she stole his very gasp and words into her own quivering body.

"And that's for making me late, too." She then stood, and giggled, damp hair creating a frame about her face. Sora smiled, scratched his head a bit, then stood up, puffing out his chest.

"I do my best to make hooky pleasurable, m'lady." Kairi laughed, then kicked his butt hard. Sora yelped, and turned to watch the bathroom door slam in his face.

"That wasn't fair!" Sora yelled. His voice was muffled, but the oddly attractive whine remained evident in his voice. The shower continued to pour cold water as Kairi simply giggled. She sighed. She needed to get ready without anymore distractions. _Though I wouldn't mind distractions like that more often._ She thought, biting back a smile at her own thought. She shut off the shower as she dried off. Picking up her pace again, she began to realize a pattern as of late.

_Sora's been really needy lately...and a little rough. _Kairi added mentally, as she winced when she pulled on a red skirt. Two bruises were beginning to form on her hips, and her nipple was still red; it looked like Sora broke the skin a little bit. It stung to the touch, so Kairi opted for her satin blue bra in her lingerie closet beside the shower. _He's never been like that these passed two years...not that I didn't like it, but I kinda don't like hurting this much afterwards._

Kairi finished getting ready, and groaned when she noted that she was two hours late to when she had wanted to leave to do her errands, thanks to a side-tracked mind and pit-stop for pleasure. Quickly grabbing her tote bag and slipping on her black clogs, she ran to the door. She needed to get to the Market before the craft store closed, not to mention to stock up on some groceries and see if her computer was fixed yet. Before she could leave, she noticed a bagel on the table with a note: 'Regain your strength! And sorry if I made you late. Love, Sora."

Grabbing it, she bit it and chewed vigorously as she ran down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. Sora had already (technically) showered, then dressed, and had gone off to work on one of the fishing schooners. There was a nice fishing company on the Island, and it had three schooners on the seas on any particular given day. Riku and Sora were employed with the company, but were rarely working the same schooner. It was a job that kept them busy, and was never the same two days in a row.

_Maybe I shouldn'tve worn this skirt today_, thought Kairi. It's tight waistline was digging into her forming bruises now. She began to walk slower and with a smaller stride. It diminished the friction a bit, at least enough to tolerate for a couple of hours. Her venture to the craft store went without difficulty, and she was able to buy the supplies she needed to make a new order of thassala shell necklaces. She had begun selling them, self-employed, a year and a half ago when Sora and Kairi realized rent needed to be paid in _munny_. Living independently came with its own set of quirks and disadvantages. The necklaces were especially popular on the Main Land, where Riku's parents moved back to after he started living independently with Sora and Kairi.

The Main Land was really the base of the Destiny Islands archipelago. From it branched out smaller islands over the sea. The Main Land was closest to the Main Island, which had the second largest population in that World. The Destiny Islands were many, but the one the three had played on since childhood was less known than the others. Perfect for a childhood getaway. The islands were so-named because of the legends surrounding the Papou Fruit, and its ability to determine the destinies of lovers.

As Kairi went to the Produce Market, she noticed the ferry bringing in a few people home from work on the Main Land as the sun taunted the sea, nearly caressing it. She sighed, realizing she would have to skip checking on her computer at the Moogles' Workshop in order to finish just half of her necklace order before making dinner. _At this point, it's gonna be Easy Mac, and the Worlds forbid if one of those guys pipe up about it!_ Kairi thought.

"Kairi!" A shrill broke through the numbers of shoppers. The voice was cheerful and familiar, and Kairi turned to watch Selphie bound towards her, worming her way through the crowds of consumers. Kairi smiled lightly, walking towards her old classmate kindly.

"Kairi, I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" Selphie's eyes sparkled with the surprise meeting. Although she was nineteen years like Kairi, she still looked much younger. Her rounded cheeks and flipped brunette hair gave her a naive appearance, unchanged by years or maturation.

"I've been fine, thanks. And you?" Kairi continued, somehow feeling a bit distant from Selphie. They had once been close friends. She was the one Kairi latched onto when Sora had not been around. But now that Sora had become a routine ray of sunshine in her life, she realized Selphie was more of a good classmate than a best girlfriend.

"I've been fine, too. Been trying to cope with college and a job; ya know, for a small Island university, MLU is not cheap! But, hey, I bet you're doing even better than me, Ms. I-Have-A-Steady-Boyfriend." Selphie giggled, nudging Kairi playfully in the ribs. Kairi gave a half-hearted chuckle. She was worried Selphie would bring up Sora, because that generally led to Riku. Things would go downhill from there.

"Aw, don't be bashful. You two are practically an old married couple. You two always have been, anyways. You two are still living together, right?"

"Yeah." Kairi added simply; she looked to a clock at the back of one of the stands. It was already five o'clock. She wanted to escape Selphie's barrage of personal inquiries and 'catching-up' lingo. She just wanted to finish with her chores, get home, and eat. She was tired of being on her feet for most of the day.

"Riku 's still living near you guys, right?" Kairi inwardly winced. Here they go. Selphie, the hopeless romantic, ever-latched onto her one crush that had crushed her dreams two and a half weeks after dating. She was occasionally with another man, but everyone knew she secretly continued to vie for Riku's love.

"Yes, he does. Oh, speakin' of, I'm supposed to cook dinner tonight. Well, it was really nice to see you again." Before Selphie could comment or continue, Kairi pulled her slightly shorter companion into an awkward hug, used more or less as a tool to shut her up. Releasing Selphie, Kairi smiled widely and waved as she jogged away. Mouth gaping, eyebrows quirked, Selphie began to wave goodbye. Registering everything suddenly, she then smiled widely, waving more enthusiastically.

Kairi sighed, hoisting her tote bag higher onto her shoulder as she continued home at a slower pace. Stars began to appear in the twilight. They were those few tenacious lanterns of heaven that were too eager, and could not wait for the sun to set. Kairi had always loved that time of day. She paused a moment on her walk home. She took time to look up at those few audacious stars, attempting to eke out enough light to greet that World through the rays of red and orange sunlight. Kairi wondered what those stars were, and who lived on them. She began to envision what each star was, and imagine Sora meddling in that World. She had always loved the way Donald and Goofy told her of their tales. It was generally more accurate than Sora's. She imagined her sweetheart, optimistically throwing himself into strangers' troubles.

The brightest star, overcoming the sunlight the most, was Radiant Garden. At least, that's what Kairi imagined. She wanted to meet those characters from those stories, actually talk to them. Play blitzball, help renovate the town, read Winnie the Pooh, and train with Merlin. She wanted to be something more than be the audience that supports the players. Kairi wanted to be a player! She wanted to tell Sora enticing tales, bespeckled with juicy tidbits of action, gossip, and twists. She did not advocate for another Heartless raid, another Organization, or more strife for the Worlds. She just wanted to do something.

As a cyclist passed by her, Kairi drew herself back from within the confines of her thoughts and continued on her way. Every so often, she adjusted the tote bag on her arm. The groceries and craft supplies were definitely weighing her down. At this point, she was going to have to put off the thassala necklace order. It was the third time that month she would have to discount her clients because it was going to be a delayed order. She always loved making things, but now that it was her job...it didn't feel so special anymore. Nothing really did.

Kairi hauled herself and the groceries up the stairs, and sighed with relief when she finally put the bag on the dining table in the kitchen. Grabbing the vegetables, fruits, and fish she had bought, she shoved them in what crevice she could. Before an empty refrigerator, it was now a unit filled to the brim with sustenance. Kairi kicked off her clogs, and unbuttoned her skirt. She winced, feeling a great relief as the pressure on her bruises uplifted. She crashed onto the recliner, just wanting a few moments of peace before she grabbed a box of Easy Mac and thawed out some hot dogs.

The door opened, closed, and Kairi felt lips on hers. She opened her eyes, and found Sora smiling at her gently. He sat on the edge of the recliner.

"Had a long day, Kairi?" He asked. She groaned, and laid her head on his thigh. He tucked her rosy hair behind her ear, and groomed his fingers through the strands of her soft, teasing locks.

"I really am sorry about this morning." He added. Kairi lifted herself up, looking at Sora quizzically. She giggled.

"I'm not mad at you, silly. I was just frustrated." Kairi subtly buttoned her skirt again. She did not want Sora to know he had bruised her. He would probably take it to heart that he had hurt her. She would put some foundation on it from now on to hide it from him.

"I'm glad. Did the bagel help? I bet it did." He added. Kairi just chuckled, and pulled herself out of the recliner. She went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. Sora fell into the seat, his legs dangling over the arm of the recliner. He stretched his arms behind his head, staring at Kairi as she started boiling the water and getting the hot dogs from the freezer. As she bent over to get a separate pot for the hot dogs, Sora noticed the blue panties she wore. Her thighs, so full and firm. Her butt, delicious, begging for him to massage it, grab it, ravage it.

His need for carnal love had been perpetually increasing as of late. The slightest thing she did turned him on. When he could not think of anything, her image, her gasps, and her moans filled his head. Nearly every morning, he woke up hard. His pants pained him as it restricted his manhood, uncomfortable as it brushed against his throbbing head. He felt whole when he made love to Kairi. He felt like he was complete. And lately, he needed that part of her love in order to be whole.

Sora tried looking away. He closed his eyes, relaxing his head into his arms. When he opened them, he simply stared at the blank ceiling. His day was the same as most days; his job was always the same every other day. The first day, he would rig the schooner, supply it, and navigate. The second day, he would man the fishing lines and pull in cages of various fish and crab. The jobs would alternate into a pattern of varied dullness. On the rare occasions that Riku and he manned the same schooner, they would enjoy themselves. They would strive to capture the biggest marlin they could find, or capture the most crabs in the northern Destiny Island sea. But that was only on rare occasions.

Of course, he never told Kairi this. How could he tell her that the normalcy of life was beginning to wear him down? He wanted to stop looking on from the sidelines, and be a player in the game of life. He wanted to feel the controls of the Gummi Ship again. He wanted to help his friends, to be with all those he met in the Worlds, and simply bask in the uniqueness of each of them. He wanted to sing in a musical in Atlantica again; he wanted to visit Christmas Town in December; he wanted to compete in the Hercules Tournament at the Coliseum. He wanted to feel like he was living! But he could never say these things; his worst fear was hurting Kairi.

"Sora?" Kairi asked. He withdrew from his spacing-out.

"Huh?" Sora asked, pivoting himself into an upright position. Kairi walked over to him, the macaroni and hot dogs boiling on the stove. Kairi was looking at him thoughtfully.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem that...happy, these days." Kairi stated thoughtfully. She walked over to Sora, and sat on his lap, being sure to smooth out her red skirt beforehand. Sora interlocked his arms around her waist, and gazed into her eyes curiously. What was she getting at?

"I'm happy. I'm always happy with you, Kairi. I love you."

"I don't doubt that you love me, Sora. Still, you don't seem happy. Not all the time, anyways."

"How about I smile?" Sora grinned widely, to the point where his cheeks hurt a bit. Between his teeth, he spoke: "Happy faces make happy places!" Kairi just laughed. She held Sora's face, smoothing out his smile and relaxing his cheeks.

"Thanks. I just want you to be happy, Sora." Sora then leaned in, kissing Kairi tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in slightly. She then realized he wasn't letting her withdraw from the kiss. It became passionate, and his right hand snaked up to her buttoned white shirt, and began to unfasten them. Kairi pushed away, and Sora looked at her, pained and startled.

"And that! Why've you been so needy lately, Sora?"

"Y-you make me feel whole, Kairi. And I love making love to you." Sora fumbled.

"I do too, but do we have to fill up every single day like that? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just love you!"

"Really?" Kairi questioned Sora's motives; she felt he was keeping something veiled from her.

"Honest!"

"It isn't because you're unhappy? It isn't because you're trying to get rid of something else?"

"N-no! Kairi, I love you! That's all there is to it." Sora was firm in this. Kairi stared into his oceanic eyes, concerned, and attempting to discern truth from his own words. She sighed, buttoned her shirt, and went over to check on the macaroni and hot dogs. Sora slumped into the chair, and held his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he happy just the way things were? There was nothing to suggest he should be unhappy; he had a steady job, a gorgeous, loyal, sweet soulmate, a best friend to hang out with, and a World he learned to love as a child. Wasn't he happy with what he had?

"Dinner's ready. Can you go get Riku?" Kairi was polite, but passive. Sora simply nodded. He stood, and left the apartment. He tried to steady his mind, or at least explain away his own actions, but he couldn't. He reached the landing below his and Kairi's apartment, where Riku lived by himself. Knocking on the apartment door, Sora crossed his arms behind his head in the habitual fashion.

"Hey, Riku, dinner 's ready." Sora called, knocking for a second time. He stood straighter from his relaxed position when no answer came.

"Riku?" Sora tried to open the door, but found it was locked. _This isn't like Riku. He usually leaves a note on the door if he's out. _

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" A high-pitched scream pierced from upstairs. From Sora's apartment.

"Kairi!" Complete dread doused Sora's body. He rushed up the stairs without breathing. The Oathkeeper was already in his hand, clutched white-knuckled. He shouldered the door open, cracking the wood slightly.

"Kairi!" He cried again. Sora was in the kitchen now. A blade was pointed at Kairi as she scrambled to her feet against the stove. Sora dived at the blade, and clashed the Oathkeeper against the blade. The black hooded wielder followed the momentum of the guard, and used it to spin forward to bring a second blade forth. Sora guarded his position, pushing against the white tiled floor. He noticed the opposing blades were not ordinary; they were dual keyblades.

Sora yelled, pushing the figure back. The kitchen was strewn with splinters of the dining table and a few of the chairs, and the floor was slick with hot dogs, macaroni, and water. Sora lunged forward, Oathkeeper held high. A black keyblade countered the offense, and the figure turned to bring around an iron keyblade. Sora ducked, and swung the Oathkeeper. The sweeping motion was avoided as the black hooded figure deftly flipped over him, and raised his black keyblade to Kairi.

"Sora!" She cried, and quickly pulled down the oven door over her head as the keyblade came down. The blade shattered the glass window, but could not tear through the metal door. The figure wrenched the blade out, but in that moment's hesitation, Sora lunged at the figure. It crashed into the wall, cracking tiles onto the floor. Sora slashed the figure with the Oathkeeper, tearing the cloth with each slice. A final blow shoved the figure into the refrigerator, and the dual keyblades vanished.

The hood fell from the figure. Blonde, spiky hair stood from the pale youth.

Roxas. Sora gaped at the image of an unconscious Roxas...an unconscious counterpart of Sora. Organization-cloaked Roxas began to fade, before drifting away like sand scattered to the wind. Nothing remained behind him but the destruction he caused.

"Kairi!" The Oathkeeper vanished in spirals of light as Sora lifted the oven door to its original place. Kairi was slumped over, shards of glass jutting out from her palms, and a cut bled from her temple. Sora's heart stopped beating. He could not breath. All light and sound vanished from his life. He was cold, and could not think. He only acted. Gingerly, he picked Kairi off the ground, not caring that stray shards cut into his forearm or sliced at the back of his hand.

Laying Kairi on the red futon, he clenched his fist as the Oathkeeper became tangible in his hand. Raising the blade, green light flittered from its tapered edge. The light dissolved onto Kairi, but not all of her wounds closed. The Cure spell could not work where glass remained. Sora gritted his teeth, questioned the world, and felt sobs rise to his eyes.

He swallowed them back. He suppressed everything. He let himself become numb. He focused on the open palms of Kairi's hands, and with tweezers, gently removed each shard. He pretended Kairi was not bleeding. He pretended she was not jabbed with glass. He pretended Roxas had not attacked Kairi.

"S...Sora?" Kairi's eyes felt heavy. She pulled herself out of sleep. Something in her mind made her feel she should not be sleeping. She needed to check on the waking world. Her voice cracked and was weak. The lights were dim; she was in the living room. What...she was cooking...

"Sora!" Kairi's voice panicked. She shot up. White screeched in her vision, and her mind drizzled and ached. A soothing, warm hand cradled her pulsating head, and guided her back to the futon.

"I'm here, Kairi. It's okay now." Her heart relaxed again. She forced herself to open her eyes again, steadying her vision from its streams of color and forms. Sora was kneeling against the futon beside her, dressing her wounds. The gauze was wrapped tightly around her hands, and now Sora fastened them with small, silver clasps.

"What...happened?"

"I don't know." Sora answered, honestly. Was it Roxas that had hurt her? Which meant...had he hurt her?

"Sora, I was cooking, and I felt cold, and then I felt my side hurt. It was...something...is it..."

"Whoever hurt you is gone, Kairi." _Is he? Or is it really me who hurt her?_

"Sora, I was so scared. It came out of nowhere..."

"Kairi, you're safe now. I wish I was here sooner...I could've stopped him."

"Him? What was it?" Kairi's eyes closed. She was losing her grip on felt terrible, but he had to keep her awake. He shook her, snapping her out of her drifting to sleep.

"Kairi, you probably have a concussion. You need to stay up for a while before you can sleep. You really should see a doctor. I'm not very good at these things."

"Not a hospital...and not my mom, either!" Kairi added hoarsely. Though weak, her forceful intention was there.

"I don't want her to worry about me. It's not like we can explain all of this to her...when we don't know...what..."

"Kairi!" She snapped back to attention. She tried to sit up, only managing to do so with Sora's help. He grabbed two pillows, helping to cushion her into place. He remained kneeling before her, watching her intently.

"...no doctors or mothers." Kairi spoke, keeping her eyes closed. It hurt too much to keep them opened. She was sure to blink every so often to keep herself awake.

"Then we need someone. Cure doesn't heal concussions or breaks or organs, ya know."

"Sora, I'm just beat up. I'll be fine...if I could only..."

"Kairi!" She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to keep herself awake. She could see the vision of concern and fear in Sora's generally cheerful face. A small cut was above his right cheek, and a few slashes were on his arms. Yet other than that, he seemed fine. Kairi felt great relief in that.

"Where's Riku?" She asked, remembering things more clearly as time went on. Sora made a stern face, and turned to look at the photograph on the coffee table.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I am enjoying writing this sequel. Please, critique my lemon and my action. All reviews are highly appreciated, and are taken into full consideration. I hope all of you reading this have enjoyed the past two chapters, and prologue.


	4. Signed, King Mickey

**.::. Maiden .::.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix, nor any of the characters rightfully owned and portrayed by Disney and/or Square Enix.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. Sequel to Waiting No Longer.

**Genres:** Drama, Action, Romance

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Violence, Mild Language, and [Lemons]

---

Chapter Three

The click was a sound of success. Sora willed his Oathkeeper to dissolve, and opened the door to Riku's apartment. White morning dawn gave the generally dark apartment an ethereal feel. Sora closed the door behind him gently, and looked around at the foyer he was in. From what he could discern through the awkward lighting, the room was the same as it always had been. Dominated by a leather sectional sofa and desk, the remaining space in the room was stuffed with a contemporary bookcase and a television.

Sora walked further into the apartment, turning in the corridor to the kitchen and bathroom. All the while, a feeling of oppressive dread pervaded within Sora. He was trespassing his best friend's home and what he could potentially find there may prove the worst for Riku. Although Kairi and he suspected Riku had a secret lover, they each knew he would have told them something, even a lie, before leaving without notice. Something was wrong.

Sora blindly fumbled for the light switch, and blinked as the fluorescent kitchen lamp turned on. Squinting in the sudden change in lighting, he scoured the counter for any notes. The calendar had nothing written about leaving. Sora shut off the light, and went into Riku's bedroom. Twilight filtered through the blinds, gently flowing onto the dark carpeting. Sora found the bed hastily made, but nothing was disturbed. His night stand looked normal. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Back in the main foyer, he scanned Riku's desk for letters or notes. All of them had various scrawled memos, or inventory for work. A few photographs were strewn in one drawer, and some photocopies of Jiminy's journal. However, one drawer was locked. Sora summoned his keyblade, and held it up to the drawer. A resonating click disturbed the silence of the morning. Letting go of his keyblade, it vanished in ribbons of light. He opened the drawer, and found a neat stack of envelopes. Picking them up, Sora sat in the desk chair. Each enveloped had a broken seal of the King.

Sora pulled out the letter in the first envelope.

"_How are you, Riku? Things have been quiet at the Castle. It feels nice to finally be home. I betcha your folks missed you as much as my friends did. Remember, Riku, if you ever need anything, just write to me, okay? Keep the light in your heart." -King Mickey_

Sora marveled at it. _That letter must've been sent four years ago...wow. I wonder what all these other letters are?_ Sora pushed aside the first few on the top of the stack, and read a letter from the middle of the pile.

"_Leon wanted me to let you know that he's been keeping an eye on the Keys of Kingdom Hearts, so you can rest easy and keep an eye on the last one. Yen Sid has been saying that things are a little out of sorts in the Worlds, so be sure to keep me, Donald, and Goofy updated. I got your last letter, and I agree with you. I'll be sure to have Donald get to that quickly." -King Mickey_

Sora began to feel uncomfortable reading the letters. What had been going on? Why didn't he hear these things? Sure, he got a letter from Donald, Goofy, or the King from time to time, but nothing like this was ever in his letters. So Leon was helping to guard the Keys now? Well, it was a certain relief to have extra security. Sora reached for the last envelope, but it was empty. Curious, Sora grabbed the second to last letter instead and opened it. The paper itself was thin and flimsy; it was folded and unfolded so many times, it felt more like a tissue than stationary.

"_Riku, you know I never go back on my promises. Cross my heart, hope to die. But things have started to change. I don't know how long we can protect Kairi without the power of the Cornerstone. Even then, the Cornerstone doesn't seem strong enough lately. A few Heartless got too close to the Cornerstone for my liking. Leon had to go back to Radiant Garden; things have started interrupting the latest renovation project._

_I spoke to Merlin about the Cornerstone, and he said that its light is being diminished by three of the Keys. If we continue to have the power of the Cornerstone protect the Keys to Kingdom Hearts, I'm not sure if the Cornerstone will be able to protect Disney Castle anymore. Riku, I hope Sora and all of you are well. Best wishes." -King Mickey_

Sora folded the letter and slipped it back in the envelope. His hands were cold. He began to feel angry; his

emotions began to reflect those of his other side.

"What's going on? Why won't anyone tell me any of this? Donald? Goofy? Someone!" Sora stood up quickly, and grabbed his hair and gritted his teeth.

"The Cornerstone? The Keys? Why doesn't everything just stay right!" Sora sighed, arms falling limp. He felt useless and helpless. He hated feeling like he couldn't take care of himself, or worse yet, Kairi and his friends. With robotic movements, he put away the letters and locked the drawer with the keyblade. He left Riku's room, still wondering where his friend was. Was he in trouble? Or was he with King Mickey?

With heavy footsteps, Sora ascended to the next landing. He closed the dented door to his apartment behind him, and sighed when he looked at Kairi, sleeping on the bright red futon. He felt a pang slither through his heart. She looked just as she had at Hollow Bastion...lying there, motionless. Helpless. Sora knelt beside her, and ran his finger along the side of her face. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He pressed his ear against her chest, and let the soft, but steady, beating of her heart - her own heart - sooth him.

"Sora?" He lifted his head. Bright blue eyes looked down at him.

"Sorry, Kairi. I just..." He wasn't going to cry. He shouldn't cry.

"It's okay. Have you found anything yet?" Kairi weakly opened her palm, and Sora took her slender, bandaged hand in his tenderly.

"Some...but nothing that tells me where Riku is for sure."

"Maybe Donald, Goofy, or the King know."

"Maybe..." Sora let go of her palm. The Oathkeeper materialized in his hand. He raised it, and cast Cure. The warm green aura of the spell's magic swirled over Kairi before dissolving into her. Kairi sighed, and pushed herself upright. Her head didn't spin, and her eyes were able to focus in the now orange glow of morning.

"Thanks. I feel better already."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. Once, when Donald healed me, I thought I was good as new, but it turns out I wasn't, because the next thing I knew I was eating dirt because I couldn't see straight. You can imagine the quacking I got for running and rolling around right after I got bashed around by some Heartless." Kairi giggled, imagining Sora in his old red jumpsuit, frolicking around with gusto before falling face forward in the dirt.

"Unlike you, I don't plan on dodge rolling or Heartless fighting anytime soon." Kairi giggled, and felt relieved to see Sora chuckle again. Since her injuries, he had only a solemn face. He got up from kneeling, and sat next to Kairi. She let herself fall slightly, a feather in the cushion of Sora's arms. His cold hand gently stroked her right shoulder, initially uncomfortable, but slowly his hand warmed. The gesture was a great comfort.

"What will we do about the dining set?" Kairi's words were directed towards the wooden splinters scattered about the tiled kitchen floor.

"Recycle it, I guess. We can always buy another one."

"Not without more munny. We're pretty short right now. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"And leaving you to play hooky by yourself all day? Not a chance." Kairi smiled. Sora's demeanor was rising again; it made her heart stronger when he was happy.

"In that case, could you make your lazy butt useful and make some breakfast? I'm starting to feel like I didn't have dinner."

"As you command it, Princess." Sora got up slowly, making sure Kairi didn't fall over on the futon. He disappeared into the kitchenette, the sound of wood being kicked and shuffled around the testimony to his breakfast scavenging. Kairi sighed, and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted. By now, she felt that Cure had rid her concussion of any mal-symptoms, but she had still resisted the lingering temptation to sleep the night before. Only an hour ago had she given in, which was a great feat in itself.

_Riku, where are you? Things are going weird...and somehow, I feel like I'm to blame...and I know Sora is looking everywhere for an answer. He can't stand seeing me like this, and I can't stand seeing him like that. We need to do something...if only we knew what it was that attacked me...a Heartless? A Nobody?_

_**It wasn't a Nobody or a Heartless.**_

Kairi knew it wasn't a Nobody or a Heartless. She knew that much now. It was as if a phantom of an idea at the tip of her tongue had just been savored and swallowed. An innate part of her knew. Namine. Kairi felt her heart respond to her other half; one half of her whole power. Ever since she had woken from her fitful rest, she could feel Namine inside of her. The back of her mind felt...turbulent.

Kairi closed her eyes, allowing her mind and body to slip into that purgatory of sleep and wake. The darkness of her exhausted mind slowly lifted, as though the morning light grew stronger in the conscious world. Soon, she felt an indistinct presence; an intangible existence, separate and yet the same, joined in union with her mind and dreams.

_**It wasn't light, or dark. It didn't have a heart...but neither did it want one. I cannot know what exactly it was, but it was not a Nobody or a Heartless. And he...he thinks it was a Nobody. He needs to be told it wasn't.**_

"Breakfast!" Blue eyes opened to see a large, goofy grin, holding two slices of toast lathered with jam. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and looked up at him earnestly.

"What attacked me...it wasn't a Nobody. I know that now. It was different." Relief spread across his face, expressed in the morning glow that made his spiky hair brilliantly blonde.

"How do you know that for sure, Kairi?" Kairi blinked, vision slightly distorted by disheveled strands of hair. She looked up at Sora, who sat beside her, curious, holding the paper plate with breakfast on his lap. Kairi sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I...don't know. But I'm going to listen to my heart, and my heart tells me that it wasn't a Nobody."

"So...I didn't hurt you?" He looked at Namine sincerely, a mixture of relief and dreaded confusion in his face.

"How could you hurt me, Roxas? You could never. You're too sweet." Namine giggled, and Roxas relaxed. The moment passed, and it was Kairi and Sora that sat on the red futon. Namine and Roxas were an innate part of themselves, but sometimes, in moments of extremes, their other sides grew dominant. It was a fluid, unnoticeable change; names and appearance may be different, but the love between them was the same no matter what form it took.

"What did you see that attacked me, Sora?"

Pain flashed across Sora's face. He then relaxed. If Kairi knew it wasn't a Nobody, then how could what he had seen be right?

"It looked like Roxas." Kairi remained in silence, but the shock was plain in her eyes.

"But it wasn't. We know that now."

"Then what was it?" Each remained silent, stoic, unmoving. Neither looked at each other, gaze simply drifting through the nothing in the air. Until Kairi's stomach squealed in a wailing demand for food. Both laughed heartily, and Sora gave Kairi the plate of toast. She ate quickly, and had to slow down with much self control. The taste of food in her mouth was wonderful after so many hours of not eating, recuperating, and being Cured.

"Do you 'sink tha' Riku iz okay?" Kairi spoke between chewing and swallowing a piece of apricot jam toast. Sora relaxed into the futon, sighing in thought, and in attempt to exhale the last of his frustration.

"Well, knowing Riku, he's fine, but probably in some sort of dramatic situation. He can take care of himself, but I'm more or less worried about how deep he gets himself into stuff. I don't want to lose him again." Kairi nodded.

"He can deal with the darkness, Sora. He's a big boy now. I'm more worried about you, actually."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. You always overreact, not to mention from what Donald's told me, you have a hard time saying 'no'. Plus, you're a little nosy."

"I am not nosy!"

"Hehe. Yeah, sure. Remember when we were twelve, and my Mom told you to not pressure me into swimming?" Sora blushed, but Kairi continued: "You kept asking her why, and she would just say it's a personal thing, and since I didn't tell you, you told Riku I was allergic to water. Riku said it was stupid, and you nearly fainted when I went swimming the next week. You never stopped trying to figure out why I couldn't go swimming."

"In my defense, it was really weird, and no one ever talked to me about girl stuff!"

"But most boys don't care, and just don't ask! Case and point: you're so nosy." Sora pouted, and Kairi laughed. She finished her toast, and Sora cleaned up her plate, and half-swept the kitchenette to push the wooden splinters against the far corner.

It was late afternoon when Kairi woke up again, finding herself wrapped in Sora's arms, head pillowed against the gentle rise and fall of his warm chest. She felt her palms throbbing and achy, as well as her lower back. Kairi blinked a few times, not moving. She was comfortable, but the ache in her back began to become overwhelming. Finally, she forced herself to move.

"Huh? You awake?" Sora asked drowsily.

"Yeah. My back hurts like hell." Kairi sat up, wincing, and groaning a bit. Sora quickly called forth his keyblade, and cast Cure. Kairi sighed, the warmth of the magic a soothing massage on her muscles and joints.

"Is that any better?"

"A lot, thanks."

"Kairi..." Sora helped her ease back onto his chest. He lifted her a bit higher onto him so each of his legs surrounded her like a nest.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we can stay here, anymore."

"Why not?" Kairi moved quickly, putting her chin on his chest to look up at Sora's face.

"Kairi...it's...complicated...but I found some things in Riku's apartment...letters from the King. And I don't think Destiny Islands is the safest World for us. Things have started to come undone, as far as I can tell..."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Kairi demanded, an edge to her voice.

"I didn't know about this until I read those letters! And I didn't think about leaving until you fell asleep...it's just...what if that thing, whatever that imitation was, comes back?" Kairi pursed her lips.

"Well, we can fight it off. We'd be expecting something now, right?"

"And what if we can't."

"What kind of attitude is that, Sora? You've beaten thousands of Heartless, thousands of Nobodies, and Organization XIII! How can this one thing beat you?"

"Because I couldn't protect you from it. Kairi, I failed you."

"Sora, you're only failing yourself by thinking that. I'm fine." Sora was unconvinced, but did not completely block out Kairi's words. She stared intently at him, but when she realized he was not going to counter nor accept her words, she sat up.

"I feel gross. I'm going to take a shower." Kairi groaned as she pushed off the futon to stand up, and Sora quickly stood up to become her crutch.

"We'll stay for a little while. We'll talk about stuff later when you don't feel gross, okay?" Kairi smiled, and walked towards the master bath off of their bedroom. Sora helped undress Kairi, her palms still sore although Cure had taken care of any physical cuts from the glass shards. With one hand in Sora's, and the other holding onto the soap shelf, Kairi got into the shower. Sora turned on the water for her, and shut the curtain for a little privacy to soap up. He closed the toilet lid and sat on it, leaning against the wall with his arms cradling his head. He stared into the ceiling as the steam rose from the hot water.

"Sora!" Kairi stumbled out of the shower suddenly, catching the lime green shower curtain. Sora dashed forward, catching her soaking wet, slender body. Although she was extremely warm, and the room was filled with steam, she was shivering.

"Kairi, did you hit your head?" But she didn't respond to that.

"Look!" Sora turned to the showerhead. The water was black as night. In his gut, he knew something was utterly wrong. He briskly brought Kairi to her feet, and grabbed a towel. The dark water fell slower, dripping with more purpose. Kairi wrapped herself as Sora pushed behind her, and once out, he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"What is it!" Kairi asked frantically, shivering, scarlet hair clinging to her tender, light bronze flesh. She yelped as the door heaved. Sora pushed harder against it. He quickly summoned his keyblade, and locked the door. It heaved consistently now, and the sound of running water vanished.

"We've got to go. Now." Kairi was swept off her feet as Sora quickly began to run through their apartment. A shriek of wood erupted behind them as they left the apartment. Kairi clung to the towel, teeth chattering more from fright than the cold. Sora's crown chain bounced fiercely as he leapt down the stairs, three at a time. He turned around, and shoved the door open with his shoulder. A few startled yelps from the Islanders escaped as they ran towards the Docks. Confusion followed curious eyes, some judging them an inappropriate young couple, others feeling dread from the way Sora's face remained determined, hiding the fear and anxiety within.

"W-where are w-we going?" Kairi asked between chattering teeth. Sora carefully placed her in the tiny schooner from their childhood that they still used to get to Destiny Island. Sora's fingers fumbled with the rope tow, but eventually shoved it aside and cast off, grabbing the two oars and beating them against the waves.

"Destiny Island might give us some time to think, or prepare to fight. I don't feel like this is any old Heartless or Nobody. We might be able to contact the King, somehow."

"H-how will w-we? We don't have any l-letters t-to send, 'n anything els-se will t-take t-too long." Sora's brows furrowed as he attempted to put as much distance between Kairi and the attacking blackness as possible. Kairi's eyes widened as she noticed a figure on the shoreline. It was Roxas.

"What is it?" Sora asked, sensing Kairi's fear. He turned, and growled as he could see the Organization-clad image of Roxas, standing on the shoreline, Oblivion keyblade in one hand, Chocobo keyblade in the other. The hood covered his eyes, tendrils of blonde hair poking out just beneath. He paced quickly back and forth, and with that movement, a shimmer of hope shone within Sora. He pulled himself away from the eerie image, and rowed harder, feeling his arms burn with every fierce, snapped rotation of the oars.

Kairi could not leave her gaze from the sight of Roxas...essentially, of Sora...pacing, frustrated, seeming so eager to press his keyblades against Kairi's throat. She clutched the damp towel to her thin frame, and finally lowered her eyes, instead looking at the grain of the wooden schooner. Nothing made sense. Not anymore.

Sora hopped onto the dock, grabbing the rope and tying it tightly to anchor it to the Island. He took Kairi's hand, and helped her up, she clutching fiercely onto the towel wrapped around her frame.

"Sora, what now?" She looked up to him for answers. Any answers at all. The sun was hot and fierce in its afternoon throne, casting out sunlit reflections on the rolling sea. Sora's spiked chocolate hair was damp with sea spray, and his hands were stiff, palms thankfully protected by his black gloves. His gaze reflected Kairi's; unknowing, undecided, and unsure.

"What about the Door in our Secret Place? Maybe that could take us to the King, if I unlock it correctly."

"But..." Sora could see the fear and reluctance in Kairi's eyes. He was desperate for action, for something, and anything that popped into his head was up for consideration.

"Never mind. A stupid idea." He spoke quickly. Kairi nodded. Sora drew her into a sudden embrace, and he held tightly onto her.

"I promised, I won't make you wait anymore, but I also promised to keep you safe." Kairi melted into the embrace, the warmth of Sora's tense body a shield against the cool sea breeze against her nude body.

"Sora, we'll do anything we have to, as long as we do it together, okay?" Sora nodded as he released the hug, eyes stinging with the threat of tears. Kairi smiled, holding onto his hand tightly in reassurance.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora spoke sincerely, and Kairi kissed him tenderly on the lips in return. But as she opened her eyes, she could see the air split apart into darkness.

"Sora!" Sora turned, and from out of roiling darkness came Roxas, running against the sand, keyblades outstretched. The air resumed its place, the darkness dissolving. Sora crouched down, bracing himself, the Oathkeeper materializing in his hand. As Roxas reared the Oblivion, Sora leapt, and sliced the Oathkeeper at Roxas's jaw.

Roxas stumbled back, but flipped over the consecutive attack from Sora. He lunged at Sora's chest, missed as Sora sidled, but gave Sora a blow to his side from the hilt of the Chocobo. Sora's breath left him, and he slowed enough for Roxas to lash him with the Oblivion. Sora gasped, and stumbled, finally losing his balance as he tumbled from the dock into the sea water.

Roxas turned, and peered behind the shadow of his hood at Kairi, who stood limply, clutching the damp towel to her frame. His gait was deliberate, and slow. His boots creaked against the salt lathered boards, each blade clutched in a hand, resting at his sides.

"You aren't Roxas." The imitation paused, as if confused, or even bemused. It was only a moment, and he continued to stalk towards Kairi.

"Gyah!" Sora leapt from their schooner, and shot himself at Roxas. The imitation only had a moment to register his attacker before both were knocked off of the dock and onto the beach. Kairi gasped, and sprinted to the edge of the dock. Sora rolled as he hit the beach, spinning around in time to watch Roxas charge. Sora raised his keyblade.

"Firaga!" Flames spat out of his blade before combusting. As the red and yellow fire trickled out, Roxas descended from the sky, dual keyblades preparing to impale Sora. Sora loudly clashed against each keyblade with a defense swipe, propelling Roxas backwards. A moment paused, and each remained in a braced, ready stance. Roxas's hood had fallen, revealing a gaze that...was not Roxas's. He had no iris, no pupil; just white, a blank space somehow filled with malice and, perhaps, fear.

Sora moved first. He charged, rolled out of the first counter, and thrust Oathkeeper to Roxas's side. The blade caught, but Sora was buffered as the flat of the Chocobo slammed on his head. He lost sight for a moment, and felt a sharp pain slam into his shoulder. He gained sight back to see sand filling his vision, and a shadow quickly descending on him. He rolled as the Oblivion sunk into the sand. Standing up, Sora brought the Oathkeeper down on Roxas's shoulders. Roxas crumpled, but on the ground, thrusted the Chocobo at Sora's calves. Sora leapt over the attack, and Roxas, and thrust the Oathkeeper on Roxas again, pushing his foe backward on the beach.

Sora stood on the body of the Chocobo, and the Oblivion keyblade remained in the ground yards away. The empty gaze of Roxas upturned to meet Sora, bruised, breathing heavily, and glaring furiously at Roxas.

"What are you! How can you be Roxas!" He shouted. Roxas smirked, and turned his head. Sora followed its gaze as Kairi sprinted down the beach.

"Don't get too close, Kairi!" Kairi slowed, and stopped a ways off. Roxas leapt up, hungry, but was knocked down by the Oathkeeper, the blade now pressed into his throat. The image was disturbing, and Kairi felt herself grow numb.

"You aren't Roxas, so what are you?" Kairi asked, fearfully, but curious as well. Roxas laughed, and it did not sound human. It was a deep octave; a mixture of minor notes and sharps in a twisted melody like some heinous dirge. Kairi shivered, and Sora felt himself betray a tremor. Roxas faded into black, and his form melted into dark tendrils. It became the color of tarnished silver, and as it reformed beneath Sora's blade, it was like some indistinct ghost, all that was visible a fleshy mist and eyes...completely empty eyes. Sora, angrily, thrust the Oathkeeper at the laughing figure. The laughing stopped. As before, it drifted away like sand cast to a strong wind. Nothing remained, if only the scuffles of sand to prove the skirmish happened.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked. Sora's stare was blank, Oathkeeper still clutched in his hand tensely.

"We need to see the King." Sora asked. Kairi nodded, and hugged Sora. The Oathkeeper was taken away in ribbons of light, and Sora put his arms around her shoulders.

"Whatever happens, whatever is going on, I'm coming with you. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I know that now. I'm just...I'm afraid I'm going to get you hurt, Kairi."

"I can take care of myself. Just remember, I'm always here for you."

"And I'm always here for you." Sora kissed Kairi's forehead, and they remained in a close embrace for immeasurable moments as the sun gradually inched towards the horizon, giving up its heavenly throne to the moon. Sora then came to full realization that Kairi was practically naked.

"Sorry." Sora took off his black and silver jacket, giving it to Kairi. Sora also took off his shirt. Kairi fastened the towel like a skirt, and put on Sora's shirt and jacket.

"Thanks, I feel much better." Sora nodded, the chilled sea breeze caressing his bare chest. He shivered once as he adjusted to the temperature. The blazing setting sun led the two to the Main Island. Yet, as they neared the shore, they noticed two familiar friends. One leapt frantically, waving his wing, and the other, tall and prominent in the horizon, waved his lanky arm in a friendly gesture. Kairi smiled, then blushed.

"Umm, Sora...I'm pretty much naked."

"Uh...haha...yeah...well, we'll be half-naked together, okay?" They laughed nervously, though anxious to see their friends. Sora realized it was odd they would show up on such short notice, though it wasn't unwelcome. Sora leapt out of the schooner as they reached the dockyard, and Donald and Goofy jogged up to them.

"Hey, Donald, Goofy." Sora greeted them with a grin as he tied the schooner.

"H'yuck, hey there, Sora. 'N Kairi, too! What've you two been up tah?" Goofy and Donald blinked as they examined the two. They proceeded to look away, and examine the setting sky. Donald tapped his foot, and Goofy whistled.

"It's not that!" Sora quickly shook his head, and hands frantically. He laughed nervously. Kairi stood up, and carefully left the schooner. The color from her cheeks would not leave, but she wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she would be.

"We've been attacked." Donald and Goofy each looked at Kairi with a serious, solemn expression. Donald sighed, and put his head into his wing in disappointment.

"We didn't make it in time."

Sora stepped closer to his friends.

"In time for what?" Donald looked up to Sora, his eyes concerned and sincere.

"In time to help you. We've got to bring you two to the Castle, and fast. Yen Sid said that there're things comin', 'n it's not good. He wants to see you two."


	5. Of Unthoughts

**.::. Maiden .::.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix, nor any of the characters rightfully owned and portrayed by Disney and/or Square Enix.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. Sequel to Waiting No Longer.

**Genres:** Drama, Action, Romance

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Violence, Mild Language, and [Lemons]

---

Chapter Four

"Gawrsh, Sora...what d'ya think that thing could be?"

"I don't know...but whatever it was, I don't like it..." The apartment no longer felt, nor looked, like home. The kitchen was covered in dust and had a pile of dining room splinters. The entryway door was half off of its hinges, the wood cracked and scratched. The recliner was overturned, and a scar ran along the beach-washed walls; a mark made with imitation Roxas's keyblade.

"So what does Master Yen Sid want to talk to us about?"

"I don't know. But the King said that we needed to come here a.s.a.p. as soon as he got Master Yen Sid's message. Looks like whatever it is, it isn't good." Donald added thoughtfully. All three sighed, resuming various frustrated, curious postures and expressions. The tawny wall sconces lit the apartment, night thick and humid outside. Clouds were beginning to roll in, likely a tropical storm. They were frequent at that time of year.

"Hey, can one of you guys help me?" Kairi's red head popped out of the bedroom doorway, now fully dressed.

"Sure, Kairi. What d'ya need?" Goofy offered kindly. He strode over to the bedroom as Donald and Sora continued talking, contemplating what Master Yen Sid had in mind, or what the imitation Roxas actually was. Kairi smiled at Goofy as he looked around at Sora and her bedroom.

"Nice place ya got here...ya know, must've looked nice before all this." Goofy added, noticing the master bathroom door was shattered on the floor, and the ceramic tub seemed to have been tainted a deep black. Kairi nodded thankfully for the compliment.

"Thanks. Goofy, could you reach in the closet and grab the box at the top?" Kairi motioned to the brown, wooden chest on the top shelf of her full closet.

"This one?" Goofy asked, as he reached up and grabbed it. As he picked it up, he bent backwards too far, and began to lose his footing.

"W-whoa!" He stumbled, but Kairi pushed against his back, giving him the precious extra seconds to regain his balance while hugging the wooden box to his chest.

"H'yuck, thanks, Kairi." Kairi giggled.

"No problem, Goofy." Goofy handed the wooden chest to Kairi, and she sat at the edge of the bed, staring at it for a few moments. Goofy stood next to Kairi, quirking his head at her hesitance.

"Hey, uh, what's in the box?"

"Some things that might be important." Kairi unlatched the top of the chest, and opened it. Goofy sat next to Kairi on the bed, and peered inside.

"Hey, isn't that us?" There was a stack of white paper, and on the top was a sketch of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, each holding hands, standing on an expanse of green with only a blue sky above them.

"Yeah. These are Namine's sketches...I've kept them because, well, they're a part of me, I guess. I feel kind of attached to them."

"Why d'ya think they're important tah bring?"

"I...honestly, I'm not sure. But I think they might help us figure out what that thing really was."

"Sounds good tah me! I betcha Master Yen Sid could help ya figure out if any 'a these pictures tell us somethin'. 'N they're pretty good pictures, too! I guess that makes you an artist, huh?" Kairi giggled.

"I guess you could say that. Thanks, Goofy."

"When'll ya be ready for take-off? We need to go see Master Yen Sid as soon as everyone's ready."

"Just a second." Kairi quickly grabbed a rucksack, and stuffed it with essentials; a hair brush, an extra pair of underclothes, a toothbrush, deodorant, and for luck, the mythrill charm Sora had made her. She tied the rucksack, and swung it on her back. She tucked loose strands of crimson hair behind her ears, and pulled down the white tank with a pink, bold empire waistband over her black capris. Pink sneakers with black lace covered her feet. The bandages were no longer on her hand, nor her temple; Cure had rid of all her injuries the previous night.

Goofy and Kairi emerged from the bedroom, Donald tapping his flat foot impatiently, and Sora leaning against the wall, arms crossed behind his head.

"Ready!" Kairi held the wooden chest beneath her arm. Donald sighed, glad to finally be able to continue moving. Sora smiled, but then gawked at the chest.

"What're you bringing?"

"Something that might be important!"

"Kairi, there really isn't much room for storage on the Gummi Ship." Kairi scowled at Sora, and walked up to him briskly.

"This isn't some makeup chest or something; you know me better than that. It's coming, and that's it. Now let's go!" Kairi left the apartment, leaving Sora dumbfounded, and Donald giggling.

"She showed you." Donald laughed, following Kairi out of the apartment.

"W-what? I..." Sora was speechless, not having meant to offend Kairi, and was frankly unable to come back from her sudden, passionate defense of bringing that wooden chest. Goofy placed a gloved hand on Sora's shoulder.

"C'mon, Sora. Let's get going." Goofy followed Donald, and finally Sora merely grinned widely at Kairi's pluck, and jogged after his friends. He shut off the light to the apartment, and somehow knew they would not be returning to it. Not this one, anyways. It had once been home, but now, thrashed with battle scars and furniture casualties, it was more like a shelter. The only things that held any meaning to him were the photographs, and Worldly memorabilia.

Once outside the apartment, the four of them walked down to the Docks. Once there, they would have the Gummi Ship summon them onboard from the teleport mechanism. The clouds overhead were thick, and obscured any starlight or moonlight that could help them navigate their way. Only the street lamps provided any lumination as they continued in relative silence, all anxious to arrive at Master Yen Sid's tower. Kairi, especially, was enthralled by this, because she looked so forward to meeting people that only seemed fictitious to her at the moment. The plausibility of receiving some answers was also a positive note on leaving.

"Ready?" Donald rasped, and Sora and Goofy nodded. Kairi looked at them queerly, and Sora turned his head.

"Stand straight and hold still. The Gummi Ship can sense that we wish to board if we hold our ready position when Donald contacts it with his magic." Kairi nodded, and assumed a similar militant stance. Donald raised his Wizard's Staff, rigged, zagged, and topped with a pointy hat of its own. The Staff whirred with magic, that familiar sensation when magic was present shifting through the air. Donald then assumed a military stance. Each was then consumed in light. The beam dissipated like melting flakes of snow, leaving nothing but ghostly imprints on the sand that were soon washed away by the tropical rain that began to fall.

—

Kairi blinked.

"Woa!" She smiled, and looked around at the cockpit. Many gauges buzzed, switches blinked, and meters glowed. She turned around, and further felt wonder fill her. Below them was Destiny Islands; her home, a flush of brilliant blue sea, spotted with lush green lands and islands. She could see the lights of the Main Land cities through the tropical storm clouds that covered half of her home. The Gummi Ship hung suspended in her Home World's orbit, a tiny object surveying the vastness of Destiny Islands. And yet, as Kairi looked to another pane, how her world seemed tiny now. Billions of sparkling white stars glinted tantalizingly, just beckoning to be explored.

"Welcome to the Gummi Ship, Kairi!" Donald welcomed warmly. Walking over to his controls, he pressed one of the many buttons. With a pneumatic hiss, a hatch opened on the floor. With a pop and sigh, a fourth seat lunged from the floor. It relaxed, and the floor hatch closed. Kairi beamed, and finally felt like she fit in with Sora and his dynamic team.

"So whaddya think, Kairi? Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's amazing! I just can't believe Donald lets you drive this thing."

"I'm a great pilot!" Sora defended, Kairi giggling a bit. She continued to observe the cockpit, a bit crunched for space, but relatively roomy; she wasn't elbow-to-elbow with anyone. Goofy had already relaxed at his seat, revving up defensive and shield controls with practiced ease. Donald, too, had plopped into his respective seat, adjusting various levels and preparing for take-off to thrust out of Destiny Islands' gravitational orbit.

"Hehehe." Donald laughed, causing Sora's pout to deepen.

"I've maneuvered this ship out of some thick Heartless and Nobody raids!"

"And crashed it into a Jungle, Mr. Pilot." Donald laughed, Kairi laughing as well. She put her wooden chest and rucksack under her passenger seat, and fastened her seatbelt. Sora, determined to reconcile his pride as Gummi pilot, took his seat gruffly, turning on the fuel gauge and getting the ship out of hibernation mode.

"If shitting on Sora time is over, shall we go to Master Yen Sid's tower?" Kairi simply nodded, and watched the three work together harmoniously, their movements and reactions like clockwork.

"Here we go! H'yuck!" Goofy exclaimed excitedly as Sora smirked, and jammed the throttle forward. Kairi was shoved back in her seat as her stomach did a triple flip and pirouette. The stars moved so quickly, they were just beams of light flittering by. Kairi had to force herself to breath, unable to catch up with the speed the Ship was pulling. Finally, the Ship slowed into a cruising speed, and all the stars resumed their usual individual twinkle. Sora swivelled in his chair to face Kairi, a goofy grin on his face and hands cradling his head in his usual lackadaisical fashion.

"What were you saying before about my piloting?" Kairi smiled, letting her heart rate and adrenaline subside somewhat before answering.

"Fine, you're good." Kairi looked to Donald, who was covering the cruise controls at the moment. Goofy had swivelled in his chair to face her as well.

"So, when do we get to see Master Yen Sid?" Kairi asked excitedly.

"Pretty soon, I think. We should get there in a half hour or so." Goofy stated.

"Will we run into any...ya know, Heartless? Or Nobodies?"

"There hasn't been many in the corridors to the Worlds lately." Donald added as he monitored their progress, tilting the Ship only slightly to avoid occasional space debris.

"Well, that's a relief." Kairi spoke. She relaxed into the chair, letting the sight of the stars fill her with a sense of calm. The view was so beautiful; pockets of color would float there, some ethereal vapor, among small meteoroids, or simply in the endless black of the universe. To imagine, nearly each light she saw had another whole World on it, filled with its own people, its own conflict, its own love...it was almost incomprehensible.

"Ground Control to Gummi One! Ground Control to Gummi One! How do you read?" Kairi looked around, hearing a high pitched, pleasant squeal echoing around the cockpit. Sora spun around, and put the image of Chip and Dale on screen.

"We read you loud and clear!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora!" The two chipmunks squealed equally in pleasant surprise.

"Boy, Sora, are we glad to see you! How ya been?" Dale added in his cracked, excited voice. Sora smiled.

"I've been good!"

"Hey, Sora, who's that?" Chip asked, peering close into the screen. Kairi smiled, waving at the screen at the two Gummi engineers.

"That's Kairi. She'll be coming with us from now on."

"Nice to meet you!" Kairi added. Chip and Dale saluted at Kairi.

"Nice to meet you, too, Princess!" The two spoke respectfully, while Dale added casually, "And it's always nice to finally meet Sora's girlfriend!" Sora blushed lightly, and Kairi giggled, nodding.

"Enough blabbering, do we have clearance with Master Yen Sid?"

"Jeez, hold your feathers. Just a minute." Dale spoke, Donald becoming frustrated at their incessant high pitched jabbering and shmoozing. They clicked various keyboards and instruments before reconfirming the ability to land the Gummi Ship on Yen Sid's greenery outside his tower. Donald then shut them out, sighing in frustration. Goofy just shook his head, while Kairi smiled at Donald's limited tolerance.

Sora took the controls again as more meteors and asteroids cluttered empty space, leaving the cockpit in relative silence. Kairi entertained herself simply by looking outside into the expanse of black and stars. Finally, Donald exclaimed, "There it is!" Kairi looked over Sora's shoulder, and she could see the lone stretch of land from which Yen Sid's immense, crooked tower reached up into the sky. It was an intimidating sight. She gulped, now feeling nervous at meeting Master Yen Sid. After all, he was the King's teacher!

Sora and Goofy brought the Gummi Ship to a gentle landing on the greens outside the tower. The Ship hissed as it shut off, opening the cockpit for its passengers. Goofy leapt out first, stumbling but remaining upright nevertheless. Sora followed after, with Donald hauling himself out of the ship next. Kairi grabbed her wooden chest, and leapt out, gruffly landing on the ground. Sora stood there ready to catch her, but she straightened out, and smiled.

"Ready?" Sora asked, and she nodded. The four opened the impressive doors to Yen Sid's tower, and ascended the many portals and staircases enchanted within, all hung about with celestial stars and moons. The very enchantments of the castle were heavy and thick, and Kairi could almost smell the powerful magic that emanated off of the edifice. It smelt...light, airy, and yet thick like jasmine or a summer rainstorm. Kairi wondered if all magic had a scent, or if Master Yen Sid's enchantments were so powerful, they were nearly their own beings entirely.

Finally, a door hinged brightest and at the end of the expanse of wandering staircases, was Yen Sid's study. Goofy and Donald exchanged reassuring looks with Sora and Kairi. With a nod of composure, Sora opened the door.

The four walked in, the door closing behind them automatically. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all bowed before a desk and the back of a tall chair. Flustered, Kairi quickly followed suit.

"Master Yen Sid." Donald addressed. The chair turned, and Kairi gulped. Master Yen Sid waved for them to relax, his other hand stroking his long, grey beard in thought. Aged yet strong, his posture was attentive and youthful. His eyes were large and peering, as though able to decipher your very soul before them. His blue robes evoked a sense of regality, but what was most striking was his Sorcerer's Hat - a cone of power propped atop his skull, embedded with images of the stars.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, thank you for coming." His voice was commanding, low, but blanketed with hospitality and an odd softness. His gaze turned to Kairi. "And thank you for coming, Princess." Kairi felt extremely awkward with the unwarranted title.

"Please, call me Kairi." Yen Sid nodded slowly in acknowledgment.

"Please, sit, the four of you. I held council with the King a day ago, and we have discussed much that you must be informed of."

"But first, Master Yen Sid, I think we need to tell you something." Sora added, and looked to the great sorcerer. Yen Sid looked at Sora attentively.

"Something...something attacked Kairi at our home. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a Heartless or a Nobody..." Yen Sid's gaze immediately went to Goofy and Donald. Donald put his head down, shaking it.

"We didn't get there in time to help."

"As long as they are unharmed, there is no need to dwell in the past, Donald. I was afraid, Sora, that this would happen in time. All your journeys, all your quests, have been in the hopes of bettering the Worlds. You use the Keyblade to create pathways for Light to return to the Worlds, and illuminate them. But as you journeyed, Sora, you also grew more knowledgeable of how the Worlds work, and how the very existence of people work and come to be."

"Yeah, Kingdom Hearts." Yen Sid nodded to Sora.

"And you understand now that besides the Seven Princesses of Heart, there is one other way to unlock Kingdom Hearts. The Nine Keys to Kingdom Hearts." Sora felt his heart skip a beat. Kairi began to lose focus and understanding of Yen Sid's words. _The Nine Keys? What're those?_

"But as you uncovered new information, Sora, new problems could be uncovered with the state of the Worlds. What attacked Kairi at your home...it is, perhaps, the last piece of Kingdom Hearts we had yet foreseen. Perhaps, because you cannot _see_ it at all." The four looked on curiously, and occasionally glanced to the side for some reassurance on what was being said. All four dreaded what words Master Yen Sid would speak next. Hadn't they done enough four years ago? Risked enough?

"But...we could see it."

"And what was it you saw, Sora?" Sora looked away, the image of Roxas, laughing, eyes hollow and blank, still freshly stinging in his mind.

"It was...no, it looked...like Roxas." Kairi looked at Sora, and laid her hand in his. He squeezed her palm for strength. Yen Sid nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard once in contemplation.

"What you saw, Sora, was not what it was. Obviously, as it is an impossibility that Roxas would exist outside of you, and attack Kairi, as well." Yen Sid waved his hand. Drapes closed, darkening the study. Upon his desk, small lights formed into images like Kairi and Sora had seen; steel-grey phantoms, with peering eyes of white.

Goofy and Donald looked at the images, repulsed by their unnerving gaze and indistinct bodies.

"These are Unthought. They are the third beings in the Trinity of Creation. Heartless, of the Heart; Nobodies, of the Body; and Unthought, of the Mind. You see, Sora, this is the third component in any living thing. When a person dies and does not rest, or loses a strong heart to darkness, their life decomposes into these three distinct components, reverting back to their original state. If these components return to Kingdom Hearts, a new life may be created once again. If not..."

"They wreak havoc and bring darkness to the Worlds." Sora finished for the great sorcerer. Yen Sid nodded. "But, if they don't have a form, why did the Unthought look and fight like Roxas?"

"You see, the Unthought are not animalistic like the Heartless, or observant like the Nobodies; the Unthought are intellectual, and assume the deepest and strongest fear in the surrounding area. In this case, my guess is your strongest fear was hurting Kairi. And so the Unthought took the form of Roxas - a form of you...but what I fear is why the Unthought directly targeted Kairi."

"Uh, Master Yen Sid, wouldn't it be because that's what Sora 's afraid of?" Goofy inquired.

"Generally, yes. But the Unthought...they do not simply attach themselves to any particular suppressed thought. They seek out individuals. They are intelligent creatures, and if they are attacking Kairi..." Sora's eyes widened.

"Then they know about the Keys to Kingdom Hearts?"

"Precisely."

"What are you talking about? Sora?" Kairi looked at him, but he could not look at her. He had kept this a secret from her, and now, it was going to blow up in his face. He had never done it with bad intentions...but now, now he felt his heart aching. Yen Sid observed this.

"I-I'm sorry, Kairi..." Kairi tried to make him look at her. She felt angry and sad, fused together in a single powerful emotion lodged in the pit of her stomach.

"What haven't you told me, Sora?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other, and felt extremely awkward. They wanted to give the two some space, but didn't know how.

"Sora, what haven't you told me!" Kairi felt tears build up in her eyes. Sora looked down at his lap, feeling smaller and smaller; why hadn't he told her the truth?

"Sora, Donald, Goofy...can you leave us for a moment?" Donald and Goofy nodded, and left to the side chamber. Sora got up slowly, looking softly at Kairi, who only looked away heatedly. _Sora, you fucking idiot...you shouldn't have kept that secret from her! Damn it! _Sora cursed himself internally, and once inside the side chamber, simply hid his face in his hands.

"Kairi..." Yen Sid began softly. She looked up, inhaling quickly, tears edging along her deep cerulean eyes. Her gaze was fierce, and she bit her lip to control the quaking anger within.

"What hasn't Sora told me, Master Yen Sid? What else don't I know about myself?" Her voice cracked, revealing the true surge of emotion inside Kairi. She balled up the end of her white tee in her hands, gripping it tightly.

"Kairi, you are one of the Princesses of Heart. You know that. You also know Sora loves you, and you have many friends who care about you. You know who you are, but your destiny...your destiny is something you know little of. As all of us do not truly know our destiny."

"So what is it, then? Am I going to be sacrificed to save the Worlds? Am I actually some long lost Witch from an ancient World?"

"You are one of the Nine Keys to Kingdom Hearts." Kairi gulped down her emotions, trying to overload her passion with reason and her wish to understand.

"But I'm already a Princess...are all the Princesses of Heart a Key?" Yen Sid shook his head, and laid his hands on his large, stately desk, the model of an Unthought now evaporated.

"No. You are the only Princess of Heart that is a Key...at least, as far as we now know."

"I...I don't understand." Yen Sid looked at Kairi seriously.

"You must. You must understand, and learn to. I, myself, with all my years and books, do not know everything. However, what I do know is this: the Nine Keys to Kingdom Hearts were created as a fail-safe; as a way to ensure Kingdom Hearts would never be ruled by one hand. The Keys are not physical keys at all, but are objects, hidden and protected, blessed with the power of Kingdom Hearts. Two and a half years ago or so, Sora, Riku, and their friends sought out and found the Nine Keys, and placed them in the chamber of the Cornerstone at Disney Castle. Three Keys of Light, Three Keys of Darkness, and Three Keys of Twilight. You were the third Key of Light, and were protected by your friends. Your Key is your heart."

Kairi attempted to absorb all of this information as Yen Sid spoke. She listened intently, her anger ebbing away slowly.

"You see, the heart of a true lover is protected more fiercely than any fortress; that is why Kingdom Hearts chose your heart as one of that of light. However, I'm afraid that our plan to keep the Keys safe has backfired. We did not take into account that the light of the Cornerstone would affect the Keys of Darkness and Twilight...you see, its light afflicted those Keys, and now...well...all the Keys that were in the room of the Cornerstone became nothing more than the objects they once were. The power of Kingdom Hearts had to change the Keys, all except for yours, which remained untainted by the Cornerstone's purity. The Keys of Light had to change as well, for they were with its brethren Keys of Darkness and Twilight."

"But...why are you telling me all of this, and not Sora, or Donald, or Goofy?"

"Because, Kairi, as a Key of Kingdom Hearts, you alone can sense the new Keys. We had once found the Keys, thanks to Ansem's Reports and research, but now, we have no lead as to the new Keys. It is you who can find these new Keys."

"And the Unthought...?"

"The King and I fear that these creatures can sense the Keys...and are attempting to take them. For what purpose, we scarcely know. We are certain, however, that it is not an Unthought of Xehanort. We believe Xehanort's Unthought fell into the darkness of Kingdom Hearts...Now, I assume you and the others are hungry and tired from the action and journey of today. Are you not?"

Kairi felt just how exhausted she was now. From recuperating, to running to safety, to traveling in the Gummi Ship across the universe, her body and mind were exhausted. But she had so many more questions; many more.

"But...what about the Keys? The Unthought? What can we do-" Yen Sid raised his hand and silenced her. Kairi looked down, her hair falling to hide her face. For a brief moment, it was Namine that looked away, pained, but soon Kairi resumed her dominance. Yen Sid barely noticed the change, it was so fluid; yet he could sense a difference in Kairi.

"You need rest, as well as your friends. I cannot speak on Sora's behalf, but he likely did not tell you this to protect you from having to worry anymore than you already did." Kairi nodded, but barely swallowed the words. She did not feel like seeing or speaking with Sora at that moment. Yen Sid stood, stately and strong, his walk slow, steady, and powerful. Kairi stood as well, looking up into the sorcerer's great, wise eyes.

He waved his arm, and the door opened to the chamber the other three had gone in. Donald and Goofy gasped as they were awkwardly ushered in by a gentle breeze with Sora. All three stood there, looking to Yen Sid. He nodded courteously to them.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather have kindly prepared dinner for you in the Dining Hall."

"Won't you join us, Master Yen Sid?" Donald quacked his inquiry. Yen Sid shook his head.

"I have other matters that I must attend to. But, please, you are guests in my Tower; any friends of the King are friends of mine." Yen Sid raised his arms dramatically, and the folds of his blue robe raised like some blue fire. The hat upon his head glowed vibrantly, and his robe encased him as giant wings. The four shielded their eyes as his body glowed brightly, and as they opened them again, tiny strips of starlight slowly drifted into nothingness where Yen Sid had once stood.

"Uh, where did Master Yen Sid g-" In a glimmer of light, the four blinked, and they were no longer in Yen Sid's study. Instead, they were in a great Dining Hall, the ceiling like an astrological observatory; a long, mahogany table was set for four. The walls were lined with dripping candelabra, and lanterns that shimmered with charmed fire. The whole Dining Hall was warm and majestic, the walls painted the color of the night sky.

"Let's eat!" Donald exclaimed, his stomach rumbling. He and Goofy took seats across from one another, followed by Kairi, who did not share a single glance with Sora. Now that he was next to her, all the reason she had in her mind previously seemed to vanish as Yen Sid had. She felt the anger and emotion bubble back. She took a seat beside Goofy, and Sora took his respective seat beside Donald, who was scoffing down a buttered slice of bread.

"Hey, uh, Donald, shouldn't you slow down?" Goofy advised, but the duck continued to eat various appetizers quickly, whether it be bread, or a plate of vegetables, or a fruit from the colorful cornucopia. However, soon Donald coughed. His neck thinned, his feathers ruffled, and his eyes swam in suffocation. Kairi and Sora stood up quickly, but Goofy lunged across the dining table. He put his arms around Donald's waste, and heaved.

"QUACK!" The core of an apple landed in Kairi's plate. Donald puffed, and Goofy wiped his brow, along with Sora. With his tongue lolling out of his light orange bill, Donald slumped in his chair.

"I told ya, Donald, ya shouldn't eat yer food fast."

"Oh, whaddya you know...ya big...palooka..." Donald rasped, his stomach now beginning to ache.

"You should be nicer to Goofy, Donald; he just saved your life." Sora advised as Goofy took his seat. Kairi picked up the apple core with the tips of her fingers like tongs, and flicked it to the unoccupied end of the dining table. Relief settled in the Hall once more, and some of Kairi's anger ebbed away, her energy drained by Donald's choking escapade.

"You should have some more manners."

"Yes; and dinner hasn't even started yet!" Lights gathered on the empty platters of the Dining Hall, and soon scrumptious stuffed Roast Beast, Sweet Marshmallow Yams, Roasted Lemon-Garlic Chicken, and a festive Spring Salad filled the Hall with a delicious aroma. Two orbs of light descended, and as the red and blue orbs floated above the floor, they expanded into the kind fairies Flora and Merryweather.

"This looks great!" Sora exclaimed, taking a huge leg off of the Roast Beast. Donald simply sighed, and nearly passed out in his chair looking at all the new food. Kairi politely looked at the two fairies.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Her voice fell flatter than usual. She couldn't hide her inner emotions well; happiness was not something she could feign before others.

"Of course, dear; we can't keep growing young men and women hungry, now can we?" Flora added, smiling gently.

"Except for this one. I think we might be serving stuffed duck next time." Merryweather poked Donald's side with her wand. Donald flailed his wings wildly, quacking madly. She withdrew her wand, pouting as Donald glared at her. "Hmph!" She looked away indignantly.

"Sorry! Sorry! Dinner's ready!" The kitchen door swung open, attracting the attention of everyone in the Hall. Fauna looked to everyone, and tiredly dropped a platter of towering grey slop on the table. Kairi exchanged a befuddled look with Goofy. Fauna simply seemed perplexed by everyone's reaction. But then, she noticed a piece of chicken sticking out of Sora's stuffed cheeks, and the platters of entrees.

"Ah! Sisters! I thought we were _cooking_ dinner for our guests! We weren't going to use magic!"

"I'd rather give magic'ed food than poison." Merryweather jested. Fauna frowned. She tapped her slender silver wand, and the mystery entree vanished.

Dinner proceeded in relative silence. The three fairies left the four guests alone after everything was settled. Kairi ate little, thinking over and over about the words of Yen Sid. Sora ate more than usual, focusing on chewing and swallowing to avoid looking at Kairi. The sight of her sent ripples of regret and shame down his spine. Donald, after recovering, enjoyed conversation with Goofy over dinner.

"Sora..." Silence. Sora looked to Kairi, but avoided her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kairi needed to know. She could not eat another bite; couldn't feel anything, until she asked him personally why he kept a secret about who she was from her.

"I...Kairi, I...you've been through so much...and...I thought it would only make you worry more. You don't need to do anything else. You didn't need to know...you could just live that way." Sora's voice cracked slightly.

"I guess I need to know now, huh?" Kairi's anger returned. She was beginning to be frustrated with Sora, who hid behind his brown spikes of hair from her.

"You should've told me! It's a part of who I am; a part of my destiny! I had a right to know, Sora! Who are you to decide what to censor or not? What happened to being completely honest?"

"Kairi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this..."

"To be this way, but it is, Sora. It is this way. And now I find out I'm some part of a new plot with the Worlds? That you and Riku were protecting me like some caged-up jewel?"

"No! Never caged-up! You weren't an object!" Sora protested. He finally looked into her eyes, and felt himself fall inside. Tears gripped the edges of her eyes, and her face was more intense than any blow he had received in battle. Kairi didn't want to hear it anymore. She needed to be alone. She looked away, pinching her eyes shut as though it could erase her tears. She stood abruptly, the screech of her chair against the stone floor echoing in the walls of the Hall. She stalked into the dark kitchen, where she fell against a counter. She hugged her knees to her chest.

_Why didn't he tell me? All this time, he knew I was a Key...he knew, he and Riku protected me...and they never said a word._ Kairi bit her lip hard, and buried her head onto her knees. She felt light stream in through her eyelids.

"Go away, Sora." Kairi sobbed forcefully. She did not want to face him at the moment.

"Poor dear. Are you alright?" Kairi gulped, and looked up. Fauna fluttered in front of her face, a tiny, gentle fairy. Behind her, Merryweather and Flora looked on with equal concern.

"I'm fine." Kairi lied pathetically. Strands of her scarlet hair clung to her moist, round cheeks, her eyes glossed with tears of frustration.

"Tears don't lie, child." Flora spoke, and she expanded into her human form. She slowly knelt beside Kairi, and lay a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Her gesture was like the comfort of a grandmother. Kairi looked up to Flora, then back down to Merryweather and Fauna. She quickly bit her lip, and let her head fall back into the secure nest of her knees.

The three fairies looked to each other, unsure of how to cheer Kairi up. Merryweather suddenly spun around, blue light whisking her into her plump, audacious human form.

"I know! Maybe Master Yen Sid's gift can cheer you up and get your mind off of all these dreadful ideas!" Fauna joined her sisters in their human form. Kairi looked up curiously, wiping her tears on the end of her white tee. She scrambled to her feet weakly, the three fairies quietly, but viciously, discussing something in a tight circle.

"W-what gift?" The three fairies poked their heads out of their huddle. Each cleared their throats apologetically for shunning Kairi out of their discussion, and they each lined up beside the other, withdrawing their respective, shimmering silver wands.

"A gift fit for a Princess!" Flora exclaimed, and magic outpoured from their wands.

---------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Chapter Four is completed. A lot to take in here; momentum has been put in place, dialogue has been flourished and polished by myself, and more plot twists remain. Questions have been answered, but how many more have been created? Reviews are greatly appreciated, and help motivate me to continue writing this fanfiction, as well as help my writing skills and adjust the angles of the story. All my reviewers have my full appreciation.


End file.
